


Hide and Seek

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Mention of Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska doesn't kill Aradia during the FLARP incident, and they begin to really appreciate the worse aspects of each other as their session goes on. For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by kismetNemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kismetNemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/gifts).



“Megido!”

Navigating this land was hell. The tall blockades of quartz caused reflections that skewed Vriska’s sense of direction. In fact, she swore she had been flying around in circles. The convoluted structure of the obstacles made it impossible to get a good look by flying up top, and so her rocket boots did no good in that sense. She was tired, but she was also determined, and she knew Aradia was hiding here somewhere.

Vriska had received a message on her Trollian, daring her to come to the Land of Quartz and Melody. As Aradia had so elegantly put it, she wanted Vriska to find her. If it hadn’t been a dare, Vriska would have demanded Aradia come see her instead. A Serket never turned down a challenge. The two of them were at the thrilling beginning of a budding and youthful kismesissitude that had been slowly growing since their FLARP days. Aradia proved herself to be a step up from Eridan mainly because she found ways to challenge Vriska in a consistent and continuous manner.

Getting Aradia to agree to fill her black quadrant came with a price. Aradia laid out the details of a successful black quadrant and insisted that their aim was to challenge and not manipulate. Vriska had to put aside her mind control abilities when it came to their romance, and she reluctantly agreed. At least Aradia kept things exciting.

“Vriska!”

Vriska whirled around as she heard her name, but she didn’t know where the noise was coming from. It seemed as if thousands of Aradia were yelling for her, not just one. Grumbling, she picked a random direction and flew through the open spaces.

“Vriska!”

Now, it sounded like it was coming from somewhere else. Aradia’s world played constant music, and it was difficult to hear between the loud chimes. She remained suspended in the air, looking around and trying to listen as best as she could to reach her.

“Show yourself!”

“You have to find me first!”

Vriska was already wiped out from the trip, but she continued searching, no longer relying on Aradia’s shouts to tell her where to go. She needed to figure out how to reach her on her own, or else she would just end up going backwards. It was a surprised when she finally came across the maroonblood, standing in the dirt, dressed up like Troll Indiana Jones. With a knowing smirk, Aradia stepped forward, tipping her hat at Vriska.

Scowling, Vriska landed. “That was lame.”

“It took you long enough!”

Landing on the ground, Vriska approached Aradia and roughly grabbed her arm.

“Next time, you visit my planet.”

“Only if you make it worth my time.”

Vriska became so infuriated by the pun that she had no choice but to kiss her.


End file.
